


Christmas time

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Chrismas time<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Schnee-/Schneesturm<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Beta: vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72<br/>Länge: 1.081 Wörter</p><p>A/N: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für CornChrunchie Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :) Geschrieben fürs Wichteln auf deutsch_fandom und den Adventskalender 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



***

In den letzten Wochen waren die Lichter in den Fenstern immer mehr geworden. Was bedeutete, dass Weihnachten immer näher rückte. Dieses Jahr fühlte sich das für Thiel nicht mehr so schlimm an wie die Jahre davor. Immerhin hatte er mittlerweile regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Lukas. Er würde zwar Weihnachten wieder nicht da sein, aber dieser Wunsch würde sich auch noch erfüllen lassen. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss Thiel an diesem Morgen seine Tür ab, als in seinem Rücken eine Stimme ertönte: „Guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es auch reichen würde, den Schüssel einmal umzudrehen?“

Thiel stoppte in der Bewegung und drehte sich um. „Guten Morgen Boerne“, brummte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihre Gesprächigkeit ist mal wieder überwältigend. Ich würde das ja noch Stunden fortführen, aber ich habe noch sehr wichtige Angelegenheiten zu erledigen“, verabschiedete sich Boerne und verließ das Haus.

 

***

 

Zum Feierabend erschien überraschend Boerne auf dem Präsidium. Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie einen Termin hatten.

„Guten Tag mein lieber Thiel. Ich dachte, ich könnte Sie mit nach Hause nehmen.“

Thiel schaute ihn irritiert an. „Moinsen Boerne. Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?“

„Sehen Sie es als Nachbarschaftshilfe“, entgegnete Boerne.

Thiel wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Herr Professor etwas im Schilde führte. Nachbarschaftshilfe? Das war doch bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund. Eine ungeduldig klingende Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken:

„Thiel. Was ist denn nun?“ Boerne wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit um auf sie zu warten.“

Thiel nickte.

Während der Heimfahrt erzählte Boerne von einem enorm wichtigen Kongress, auf dem er einen Vortrag halten sollte. Danach folgte nur noch irgendwelches Fachchinesisch. Thiel lehnte seinen Kopf an die Lehne und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Lichter in den Fenstern. Dieses Jahr könnte er eigentlich mal so einen kleinen geschmückten Plastikbaum aufstellen. Lichterketten an die Fenster anbringen war nicht so sein Ding, aber ein klein bisschen Weihnachten in der Wohnung wäre vielleicht doch ganz schön.

„Danke“, brummte Thiel als er aus dem Auto stieg.

„Das ist doch keine große Sache“, entgegnete Boerne und winkte ab.

„Dann einen schönen Abend“, wünschte Thiel und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf.

„Danke gleichfalls“, antwortete Boerne und verschwand ebenfalls in seiner Wohnung.

 

***

Eine Stunde später klingelte es. Thiel, der gerade mit Duschen fertig war, flitzte zur Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand dann wieder im Bad. Bei dem Besuch konnte es sich ja nur um Herbert oder Boerne handeln. Er hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und sein Besucher sogleich zu reden anfing.

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Ich scheine ungelegen zu kommen. Dann will ich nicht weiter stören.“

Was war bloß mit dem Professor los heute, sonst interessierte ihn das doch auch nicht? „Nee. Alles gut. Sie können ins Wohnzimmer gehen, bin in fünf Minuten bei Ihnen“, rief er laut durch die geschlossene Tür.

Als Thiel ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne im Sessel und studierte die Fernsehzeitung, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Boerne?“

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche?“

„Na das ist doch offensichtlich.“

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an, rückte dann aber endlich mit der Sprache heraus. „Ich erwarte in den nächsten Tagen ein Paket.“

„Und weiter?“

„Mensch Thiel. Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich für fünf Tage in Salzburg bin“, erklärte Boerne ungehalten.

Thiel kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ach ja, stimmt.“ Boerne hatte ja sowas erwähnt, eben im Wagen. Erst dieser Kongress und wenn er schon mal dort war, wollte er über die Feiertage noch Urlaub machen und sich irgendwelche Konzerte anhören. „Klar nehme das Paket an.“

Boerne nickte zufrieden.

Sie sahen sich an. „Sonst noch was?“, fragte Thiel schließlich.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Dann lasse ich Sie mal wieder –“

„Wollen Sie zum Essen bleiben?“ Irgendwie erschien ihm die Aussicht auf einen ruhigen Abend alleine in seiner Wohnung plötzlich nicht mehr so verlockend wie noch vor einigen Stunden. Und er hatte den Verdacht, dass es Boerne ähnlich ging – so oft, wie der andere sich ungefragt bei ihm einlud. „Ich wollte mir was zu essen machen, das würde auch für zwei reichen.“

Boerne nickte.

Tatsächlich machte es deutlich mehr Spaß, zu zweit als alleine zu kochen. Und in Gesellschaft zu essen war eigentlich auch netter als alleine. Und außerdem würde er den Rest der Weihnachtszeit dann ja wohl alleine verbringen müssen.

 

***

 

Am Montag konnte Thiel seine kleine aber feine Weihnachtsdekoration besorgen, da er Überstunden abfeierte. Gegen Mittag klingelte der Postbote und brachte Boernes Paket. Am Abend machte er es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Er hatte sich heute Morgen noch Glühwein mitgebracht, den bereitete er sich jetzt zu. Gerade als er sich damit gemütlich aufs Sofa setzen wollte, klingelte es.

„Ach nee“, brummte Thiel als er die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Tag Thiel. Das ist ja mal eine nette Begrüßung.“

„Na, haben Sie Ihren Flug verpasst?“, stichelte Thiel.

„Nein. Der Flug wurde storniert, da für Österreich eine Schneesturmwarnung vorhergesagt wurde.“

„Oh, so ein Pech aber auch“, entgegnete Thiel.

„Tja. So was nennt man höhere Gewalt“, antwortete Boerne achselzuckend.

„Na dann kommen Sie schon rein“, erklärte Thiel und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er hörte, wie Boerne die Tür schloss und ihm zu folgen schien.

„Da steht Ihr Paket“, deutete Thiel neben den Sessel.

„Das sind handgearbeitete Glaskugeln, mit denen ich meinen Weihnachtsbaum stilvoll schmücken werde“, erklärte Boerne unaufgefordert und öffnete sogleich das Paket.

„Aha.“

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie eine sehr minimalistische Weihnachtsdekoration gewählt.“ Boerne zeigte amüsiert auf den kleinen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der auf dem Tisch in der Ecke stand.

„Das reicht völlig aus“, rechtfertigte sich Thiel. Innerlich jedoch fragte er sich, warum er das überhaupt tat. Das ging Boerne doch gar nichts an.

„Ich meinte nur … ähm, sehr hübsch.“

Und jetzt hatten sie sich schon wieder in die Haare gekriegt, dabei hatte er sich doch eigentlich eben noch fast gefreut, dass Boerne doch nicht weg war. „Möchten Sie auch einen Glühwein?“

Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht mit so einem schnellen Themenwechsel gerechnet. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Warum eigentlich nicht.“

Thiel ging in die Küche und schenkte Boerne eine Tasse ein. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Boerne seinen Mantel ausgezogen und über die Lehne gelegt. Das Paket hatte er wieder neben den Sessel gestellt.

„Auf eine schöne Weihnachtszeit, Thiel.“

So wie es aussah, würde er Weihnachten also doch nicht alleine sein. Er griff nach seiner eigenen Tasse. „Prost Boerne.“

Als Thiel aus dem Fenster schaute, hatte es angefangen zu schneien.

***


End file.
